Times Of Trouble
by SimplyAWriter-D
Summary: It's the first wizarding war and Lily Evans has returned to Hogwarts for her sixth year, a mere month after losing her father. Severus Snape is no Longer her friend, James potter doesn't seem so bad anymore and everyone keeps expecting her to break down crying at any moment. Students are choosing sides and people are getting hurt. So how will everyone deal with what's happening?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the harry potter universe. Cover art by *viria13**

Hope You Like it :D

* * *

"Alright, Mum. I should go now, I have to stop at the prefects' carriage" Lily Evans said as she hugged her mom "I'll see you at Christmas"

"Alright" Martha Evans said "Take good care now, okay? And don't forget to write"

"I won't" Lily replied and pulled back, moving to stand in front of her sister "I'll see you at Christmas, Tuney"

Petunia nodded stiffly and looked around disgusted, like she'd catch something if she stayed there long "Can you go on board so we can leave already"

"_Petunia_" Ms. Evans chastised but lily simply shook her head. She was used to her sister's rudeness by now. She honestly was surprised her mother hadn't stopped forcing her to come to the platform to say goodbye, Petunia always had something to say every time she did. She hugged her mother one last time before going on the train.

The Hogwarts Express train was crowed as usual, with students everywhere trying to find a compartment they could sit in for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts. Lily made her way through the crowd, trying to get to the prefects carriage.

"Lily!" A familiar voice called out to her and lily turned just in time to manage to hold herself steady before a pair of arms wrapped around her. Marlene McKinnon had been lily's friend since first year when lily had met her in their dormitory. But she had changed so much in six years. Her blonde hair was taller, reaching her waist framing her lovely blue eyes, and a body that every girl would kill to have, lily not excluded. "I missed you. Come on the girls found an empty compartment."

"I can't, Mar. Prefect, remember? I have to go to the prefects' carriage and then patrol the corridors for a bit."

Marlene frowned but nodded reluctantly "Fine, I'll see you when you're done. Okay?"

Lily nodded with a small smile and left, personally she didn't want to deal with her friends right now. They were all great, they really were but she couldn't take the cautious looks they sent her, as if she'd explode at any minute. That's what they did when they visited her after her father died.

Lily forced herself to stop thinking about it once she reached the prefects' carriage, she got in and sat as the head boy and girl told them their responsibilities. Lily listened feeling bored till they were done, as she was leaving she smiled as she saw her friend and fellow prefect Remus Lupin smiling at her.

"Hey, Remus" Lily said as she assessed her friend. Remus had always been thin and tired-looking but upon noticing the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent, he had a few new scars right under his chin and he looked sicker than ever. Lily thought back trying to remember when the previous full moon was and cursed herself for forgetting "I'm so sorry, Remus. I totally forgot"

"I understand, Lily. You had a lot going on. I'm sorry for your loss, I wrote you a letter."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I didn't write back, I was…busy." Lily played with her fingers, a habit she had adapted a few years back and never failed to drive her mother crazy "Anyway, come on. Let's patrol the corridors"

Remus nodded and they both walked down the corridors. They ran by a few second year students that were trying to scare the first years and sent them about, but other than that they faced no problems. Lily stopped when they reached her compartment and she peeked through the glass to see her Marlene, Mary and Dorcas whispering to each other in what looked like a very serious conversation "I'll just pop in for a few seconds and we'll continue our patrol, okay?"

"Yeah sure, the guys' compartment isn't far from here actually; I'll meet you here in a few alright?" Lily nodded and watched Remus leave, she was about to go in when she heard her name mentioned. The compartment door wasn't completely shut.

"…saw her when we first boarded the train, she seemed normal. Just like she was a week after the funeral when I visited her" Lily recognized Marlene's voice and instantly knew what they were talking about.

"When I visited her mother told me she hadn't even cried, not once. She just helped with the funeral arrangements and helped Ms. Evans take care of the house. I tried talking to her about it, she always just changes the subject" Mary said and Lily could perfectly imagine her furrowing her eyebrows as she usually did when she was worried.

Lily turned away to leave, knowing she couldn't bear listening to their conversation anymore, and ran right into someone, nearly falling to the floor if she hadn't caught herself just in time.

"Blimey! I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was…" She looked up and her heart dropped at the sight of the last person she wanted to see "…going"

Severus Snape, Lily's ex-best friend, hadn't changed much since the last time she had seen him in fifth year. His hair was long, pulled back and greasy. His nose was big and hooked and his skin was as pale as snow. "Lily" he said, his eyes holding that soft look she had only ever seen him give her "I-I heard about what happened, I'm sorry-"

That knocked Lily right back down to earth as she felt her blood boil "Why should you be? He wasn't of any importance, right? He was _just a muggle_, after all."

"No, lily you know I don't…"

"Do I?" Lily looked up at him, her eyes staring solely into his. She needed to calm down, she had said all she had to say to him fifth year, she couldn't keep repeating herself "Look, Severus, I told you before our friendship is over. It was over the moment you started hanging out with those soon-to-be-death-eaters, I just didn't know it. Now if you'll excuse me…" She said trying to step aside so she could find Remus, finish her patrols and get to school already but Snape had quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her movements.

"Lily just listen to me-"

"I think the message she gave you was quite clear, _Snivellus._" His voice was as hard as steel and made both Lily and Severus look up at him as James Potter kept his eyes trained on Snape's hand on Lily's arm "Leave her alone."

Snape let go of Lily's arm and turned around to sneer at the person he hated the most "This is none of your business, _Potter._"

"Oh, I dunno about that" James said, his eyes meeting Lily's for a brief moment before going back to Snape's. "Now I don't know how many times it takes you to understand but you are not wanted here."

"Don't blame him, James" Sirius Black said, laying a hand on his best mate's shoulder "You can't blame the bloke for being slow. I mean how many times have we told him what a shampoo is? And he still doesn't get it!"

"Alright, shut up! All of you." Lily said interfering before things escalated, which they was always bound to happen when Snape and the Marauders were anywhere near each other. She turned to James first "Potter, stay out of my business, I can handle this myself." Snape smirked for a moment but it quickly faded when she turned to him "And you, Severus. I already told you everything I have to say on this subject. So please, leave me alone." Snape stared at her for a few moments before turning the other way and walking away.

"Is everything alright here?" Marlene's voice came from the compartment door she was previously in and Lily looked up to see all three of her friends in the corridor, watching the exchange. Boy it was getting crowded in that small corridor, lily thought as she turned to look at the Marauders. Remus and Peter, who had been silent during the exchange, were the first to greet Marlene and the others.

"Hello, boys" Marlene said with a grin "hexed anyone lately?"

"Not quite yet, Mar." Sirius answered with a grin "There's still loads of time before we get to Hogwarts. And if you ask nicely, I might even be able to fit you in for a shag" he winked at her and where any other girl would have probably been outraged or embarrassed, Marlene threw her head back and laughed "Keep dreaming, Black."

"Always, McKinnon" Sirius answered and Lily rolled her eyes at these two. They had been flirting and teasing since fourth year, and frankly it was revolting how much chemistry there was between the two. Lily felt eyes on her and looked to see James studying her through his spectacles but not in the way everyone else looked at her, like she was a bomb that would explode at any second, James's stare was calculating, as if he couldn't quite figure her out. It felt as if he was reaching in trying to find all the dark corners of her mind. It was eerie, Lily decided, how his stare always affected her.

"Come on, let's continue patrols" She turned to Remus, needing a way out. Remus nodded and Lily couldn't have been more thankful as they walked down the corridor and away from James's smoldering gaze.

"How is she?" James asked just as soon as Lily was out of sight. Marlene gestured for him to go in the compartment and they all filed in and closed the door behind them.

"She's fine" Marlene stated "We were just talking about it. She's been handling this too well. I mean we all know how close she was to her father, but she's been acting like everything was perfect. And no one can be this okay a mere month after losing their father."

"Everyone has a different way of dealing with grief, Mar." Dorcas Meadows, always the most straightforward and logical person among the group, said, leaning back in her seat. "Pretending everything is great is Lily's"

"But it isn't healthy, Dorcas" Mary objected "She can't keep everything bottled inside like this sooner or later she'll just snap."

"And we'll just have to make sure we're there when it happens." Dorcas stated with a shrug "The way I see it, Lily is always there for us for all our fucked up times, so let's stop trying to fix her and be there for hers."

"Wow, Dora. That's deep" Sirius said with mock emotion "Felt it right in here" he pointed at his heart and Dorcas only rolled her eyes.

"She's right though" James said. He had been silent this whole time, just thinking about Lily. When he first found out about her father's death he had immediately used the floo network to get to Remus's house only to find that his friend already knew and was writing her a letter. So James had watched—rather annoyingly over Remus's shoulder—as Remus wrote the letter, wishing that he were the one to write to her, go by her house, just be there for her. But after the events that occurred after the O.W.L.S. he knew she wouldn't stand to even hear his name mentioned. When Remus didn't get an answer James went to Marlene and when she told him Lily was absolutely fine he was surprised (but then again since when was Lily Evans Predictable in any way?). But James knew that even though Lily appeared calm and collected on the outside, sooner or later reality will hit her and he just hoped that when it did, he'd be there to help her through it, and that she would let him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the new chapter. I wrote a sorting hat song in it, and I've never been good with rhyming and stuff so it probably sucks. But what's a girl to do? Hope you like it.**

* * *

"firs' years, Follow me. firs' years this way" The familiar voice of Hagrid, the Hogwarts game keeper, sounded as lily got off the train. Hagrid was a very nice man and always willing to help. He had helped her in Care of Magical Creatures when she'd had troubles with it.

When they reached Hogwarts and entered the great hall, lily immediately took a seat on the Gryffindor table. She was famished; she had missed the trolley while doing rounds with Remus and she couldn't wait for the-start-of-term banquet. But first there was the sorting ceremony.

"They all look so scared" Marlene whispered from beside lily, nodding to the line of first years walking to the top of the hall where professor McGonagall had placed the stool holding the sorting hat. Lily remembered how scared she had been when she first arrived at Hogwarts and couldn't blame them.

Lily looked at the Sorting hat just in time to see it open the rip that played as its mouth and speak:

_Once a year I'm taken_

_And placed upon your heads_

_There's no secret in your minds_

_That will not be shed_

_And as I delve in your minds_

_I will lurk and see_

_What characteristics you hold_

_And what house you shall be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Such courage holds a Gryffindor would always set him apart._

_You might belong to Hufflepuff,_

_Where the just and loyal lie_

_You could always count on Hufflepuff_

_Not to cast you aside_

_Or maybe Ravenclaw_

_Will be the house of your kind_

_For Ravenclaw is always open_

_For those with willing minds_

_But perhaps your place is in Slytherin_

_Now there's a witty lot_

_For none can be as cunning_

_To achieve what they want._

_But bear in mind my warning_

_For it is a duty I bear_

_To bestow on you my wisdom_

_And tell you to beware_

_Though war rages outside our gates_

_And different houses hold your name_

_But differences should do nothing_

_United we should remain_

_Here my song ends_

_So don't fret and stay_

_Place me upon your heads_

_I will not lead you astray_

Clapping filled the great hall, though everyone was a bit in a shock. They did not expect the hat to mention the war. "Well this is new" Dorcas said as Professor McGonagall called the names of the first years. "Does the hat really expect the houses to be united now?"

James snorted from opposite side of where lily was sitting "Fat chance of that"

"Don't be so quick to refuse the idea, James" Sirius said, patting James on the shoulder from his place beside him "You know I promised my lovely cousin Beatrice to accompany her on a shopping spree"

Lily laughed along with everyone else and watched as Dumbledore stood up after McGonagall took the Sorting hat away. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I hope this year holds nothing but success to each and every one of you. Now as always, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds." Smirks were exchanged between the Marauders and Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes "Furthermore, I would like to add to what our Sorting hat has warned us. Hogwarts will always be safe, a haven for everyone in need. We must put all our differences aside to prosper. Now I shan't leave you waiting to eat any longer. Let the feast begin" and at once dishes of all kinds of food appeared on the tables.

"Hey, look at the staff table. I'm guessing that's our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Lily looked and saw a man sitting next to professor McGonagall. He was discussing something with Professor Flitwick. His face was long and pointed, with a small nose and big eyes. "He looks more cheerful than our previous teacher."

"Well if we don't like him, at least he'll only last a year" Lily joked and ate a piece of her stake. Everyone knew not one Defense against the Dark Arts teacher has lasted more than a year. Lily reached for some bread when Mary grabbed her arm.

"Nice watch, Lils. Is it new? I've never seen you wearing it" Mary said as she examined the watch on Lily's wrist "It looks old"

Lily quickly snatched her hand away and laughed nervously at a confused looking Mary. It was her dad's watch, his favorite one. And Lily had stolen it from her mom's room after the funeral. She couldn't tell Mary that because she knew she'd feel awkward probably say "I'm sorry" which is idiotic since she'd have nothing to be sorry about but that's how people acted when dealing with a person who'd lost a loved one. "It's an old watch I thought I had lost, two years ago" Lily explained, "just found it this summer. Now please pass the mashed potatoes"

Mary did as she was asked but cast a subtle glance at Marlene who shrugged at her. Mary decided not to comment on the fact that what Lily was wearing was a men's watch, knowing it would get her nowhere.

The rest of the evening was spent exchanging jokes and stories about summer. It felt good to be back at Hogwarts. Lily loved being with her family but being at Hogwarts, even in the first night, managed to make her feel normal again.

No one could ever say sixth year was easy. They hadn't been back a week and she already had an eleven-inch essay on the pros and cons of a Felix felicitous potion, a fifteen-inch essay for transfiguration and she still hadn't even had her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which she had right after breakfast today.

"Five galleons says the new teacher is as annoying as the last one." Dorcas whispered to Lily as they walked in their classroom and took their seats. Marlene, Mary, and the Marauders were in this class as well. They had just taken their seats when the professor strolled in, his robes billowing behind him as he walked to the front of the class. "Set your books aside, they will not be needed in this session."

Lily put her book back just like everyone else and turned to the Professor, who did not speak till the last book had been. "Now, as some of you know by now. I am your new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. My name is Bernie Horcut and you shall call me Professor Horcut." A soft smile came upon his face "No, you are all N.E.W.T. students now, next year you will perform your examinations and what I am about to teach you today is essential to pass."

Professor Horcut went on, explaining how his main focus this term will be on non-verbal spells. "Can anyone tell me what the advantages of non-verbal spells are?" Lily was about to raise her hand to answer when another hand came up. "Yes, please state your name before answering questions so I may memorize it."

"Remus Lupin" Remus stated. He was sitting straight in his chair, tapping his wand on the desk unconsciously "Non-verbal spells provide surprise. Your opponent wouldn't be able to shield himself if he didn't expect the curse and wouldn't know what your chosen curse is"

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor" Professor Horcut said and used his wand to elevate the chalk on the black board to write 'element of surprise' "Now non-verbal spells are hard because they require concentration. I don't expect any of you to get it right on the first try but practice makes perfect. So I want you all to pair with another classmate and one shall try to disarm the other who shall in turn attempt to block the spell, all non-verbally. No mumbling about incantations"

Dorcas and Lily immediately paired. _Expelliarmus _she repeated over and over in her head but she thought the only good that was doing was to make her look constipated. Dora wasn't fairing that well either, she was frowning, her wand in hand and her eyes closed but nothing was happening.

Lily looked around the classroom and laughed when she saw James mumbling under his breath and turning Sirius's hair an astonishing shade of blue, in which Sirius retaliated by changing James's square glasses to pink heart-shaped ones. They weren't really trying and the professor was too busy answering a question to notice what they were doing.

Suddenly Lily felt a force blow her wand away from her hand. She looked back at Dorcas only to see her having the same shocked look Lily had. "Did you just-"

"I-I think I did"

"Ah! Wonderful." Professor Horcut exclaimed happily "Our first non-verbal spell. Now be honest…" he trailed on

"Dorcas Meadows" Dorcas stated, a grin curving her lips at the accomplishment

"Yes, good work, Dorcas. Now be honest, was there any cheating involved? No mumbling of the incantation?" He looked questionably at Lily and she shook her head. "Superb! Twenty points to Gryffindor, perfect for the first session. Now I want you all to practice the use of non-verbal spells which, I assure you, you will be using in several classes. I expect immense improvement in our next session. Class dismissed"

The sounds of students shuffling about filled the class and Lily walked over to Dorcas "Not bad, Dora. Think you could help me with it?"

"I'm not exactly sure how it worked" Dorcas said honestly "I just saw you watching Sirius and James and thought it was the perfect opportunity to disarm you. So I just imagined myself saying it, imagined your wand flying out of your hand and…Poof!"

"Very creative use of vocabulary Dorcas" Sirius said stopping with the others beside the two girls "I mean really, how vast _is _your dictionary" He grinned at her and winked when she made a rude gesture "Anyway, why was Evans watching me and Prongs, huh? Finally realized what handsome blokes we are?"

Lily was about to just tell him to go away but Dorcas sent her a look that clearly told her not to be mean. The only Marauder Lily considered a friend was Remus Lupin. And if Marlene, Dorcas, and Mary hadn't been friends with James and Sirius, Lily wouldn't have hesitated to throw that remark. But she had promised Dorcas that morning that she would at least try to give them a chance.

"No I was actually admiring your new look" Lily said with a grin "You should make the change permanent, Black. Blue suits you"

"Oh you have no idea what change suits Sirius the most, Evans." James winked at Sirius "Isn't that right, _Padfoot_?"

"We have Transfiguration next, you know" Marlene said "Do you really want to be late to McGonagall's class"

"McGonagall loves me" Sirius said confidently "She wouldn't mind"

"Which is exactly why you've she's given you half of the detentions you have earned since first year" Remus said sarcastically "Honestly Sirius, you really need to get your ego knocked down a few notches "

"That's what we're here for, Remus" Marlene grinned devilishly "We all know Black's head would be enormous if it wasn't for us."

"You want enormous, Mar? Well that's easy to-"

"I really don't want to hear the rest of that sentence" Lily interrupted and then smirked when Sirius winked at her "Come on let's go to class."


End file.
